Two Thieves
by Deadlyroses14
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, two thieves, Chirone and Akiko, are on a jorneysp they are going to kill the pharaoh. But along the way the two girls run in to Bakura and the prince. Will love blossem or with they fallow there plan?
1. Feelings

I know at least a couple of people read this story and I re read it not that long ago and I saw how little I wrote and how bad it was. So I re wrote the first chapter and here it is.

Two Thieves

Chapter 1- Introduction

Normal point of view...

Have you ever heard of Wolf's Mage and Dragon Rider? The two thieves that are most known in all Egypt. Most likely, if you haven't, you know how most thieves travel in packs? Well these two did not. Their only ally was the other. They were like family. Maybe not by blood but by heart. They trusted each other completely, and they thought nothing could ever separate them. They were the most famous thieves but know one knew anything about them. They didn't know that they were girls. Nor did they know that they were just at the age of seventeen. Most thieves are men and much older then the age of seventeen. Who would think two young girls would be able to scare the people of Egypt so bad, to look out there windows each night and tell monstrous tales to there kids about them before sent to bed? These two girls with terrible pasts met four years back and became the best of friends and the most feared thieves, and there out to get the people that ruined there lives, High priest Seth and, The soon to be Pharaoh Atemu. They only feared, if you wanted to call it that one. Bakura and his pack of followers, they are also known very well. Maybe just maybe they are even more known then the Dragon Rider and Wolf's Mage…

Chirone's point of View...

'_Akiko should be back soon…_' I paced in our house. Well a place we have been calling our home. It was a cave in a desert oasis about seven or eight miles away from Cairo. A deep cave with only two ways out, the main way, the one Akiko and I used everyday was covered by a waterfall, and the other opening was a crack in the side that is big enough for a horse to get through. Vines covered it when not used though. Not many people come here and when they do they just drop by for some water and maybe a little rest. We leave them alone unless they're working for that damned pharaoh. I look toward the beginning of cave again 'She was still not back yet'. You see I sent my sister out a couple of hours ago to go get some supplies and our horses. We were going to move to are other hideout tomorrow and she was still not back yet.

Not a half an hour later I heard horses out side of the waterfall and girl jump through the water. She took off a long black clock that covered her whole body. There my sister stood with long blonde hair skin, paler then a normal Egyptian, and in her hands she held… nothing. "Hey Chi, I'm back!" she said sad as she walked to the back of the cave to her precious bright red baby dragon, "Did you get the supplies?" She gave a small smile and her eyes lit up with teasing. "Maybe!" I hated when she was like this, she knew how serious about moving when Bakura was coming around. Not to mention after we moved we were going to Cairo to have a little fun and show that pack of dogs, who the real thieves were. As she answered me she pulled out a couple mice and started feeding them to Riku her pet dragon.

"Akiko! Did you get the horses and other shit or not, we have to get moving and then ready for tomorrow's raid?!?" She looked up when she heard her name. She finished feed her dragon and stood up slowly, brushing off the blood from the rats on her pants. "Yes I did, Calm down why do you think I was gone all that time?" she rolled her eyes and went back to her baby. Ever since we found Riku in one of the pharaoh's back rooms she seems to turn softer, more mother like and caring. I knew thought when we went on raids or anything along the lines or our work. She turned back to her old fighting self. Maybe Riku was good for her he seems to take her mind of her past. I wish I had something like that, something to make me not be as revengeful towards the pharaoh. I shook my head, I felt a headache coming on. "Hey I am going out for food, and a walk it sucks being trapped inside all day."

She turned around and looked at me smiling again, "I told you, you should of came out with me to get the stuff!" Turned to the door, made sure my daggers were in my pocket and jumped through the waterfall. I felt the cool water run down my body, Bakura was coming to Cairo tomorrow. Meaning he was going to try and prove he was the better thief. This would be funny, I was going to show him we were better. But I don't get it I knew if we got to close to him he would either try to kill us or get us to join his pack…. That's why were changing to our other hideout. But why was there this rivalry going on between him and me… I mean we are on the same side. Against the pharaoh, right? And me and my sister have a better reason to go after that son of a bitch, he- I stopped myself thinking about it Every time I think about it I always cried. And rights know I wasn't going to do that, I had dinner to go kill. But I needed to think about moving first

Normal point of view…

Chirone walked through the waterfall and sat down at lake in the oasis. See didn't even realize when she walked through that pool of water coming down on her that she did cry, a few tears fell but were quickly washed away by the water. Her past, so harsh it brought tears to her eyes. She lost her memories, lost her home, family, even her love for life. Now she only cares about three things, Her best friend, the beast that saved her and, her revenge. She may not be able to remember her full past but she remembers some of it the basics the parts that are important. Her parents, and her older brother. She remembers what her parents looked like, almost every detail, from the sandy white hair of her fathers, to her mothers changing eyes, a lot like hers. But her brother she can't remember a single thing besides how they cared so much for each other a couple past things they used to do like play thief and guard, but not what he looks like or even his name. She knows it was the pharaoh's fault. She remembers her parents and brother not being there and the pharaoh just laughing at the destroyed village. She remembers the guards killing her mother right in front of her. Little flashback just drives her on even more to the thirst for revenge.

I will try and get the renewed second chapter up soon, but I am not promising anything.


	2. Captured

the second chapter! there will be a new chapter every week or so... that is if i get my reveiw soon

Bakura: just face it your story suck!

me: ass-hole

bakura: why you little-

me: on with the story!

Two thieves

Chapter 2- New friends

normal pov...

Akiko watched as her best friend left the saftey of their hideout. 'Why dies she leave Bakura and his band of thieves come near Cairo?' was the thought that she kept asking herself. Meanwhile a couple miles away..."Hurry up! Ra sets in a hour!" (me:that means the sun is going to set in a hour ) A guy with pointy white hair lead his band of thieves torwards Cairo. Pushing them farther He finds a small cave not to far from Chirone and Akiko are!

Chirone's Pov...

After standing in the freezing cold waterfall that hides our hideout for a half in hour deep in thought. I have decided that I wasn't going to make akiko move to our summer cave. I mean why should we that thief (meaning bakura) never has come near here. I walk back into the hideout to see akiko trying to teach Riku to fly for the thousandth time this week. "Kiko! were not gonna go to the other hideout, I've changed my mind!" The next thing I new a small blue dragon was shoved in my face.

"Good, cause Riku would just HATE leaving his home" sure Riku would. I try my best to fight the urge to rool my eyes. "sure akiko, whatever you say." I look around the cave...it was getting darkout side and we havent had dinner. "Hey, I'll go get dinner!" i say grabbing my daggers

and jumping thru the freezing water yet again.

'Let's see...I feel like eating...Duck!' I started to walk towreds the Nile. 'oop's forgot to put on my disguse...oh well no one will be outside...Ra setting so...I hope' I push the thought of any one finding out my Idenily out of my my and back on to the duck. Then "Hurry up you weaklings! Ra will be setting soon!" that voice! It's sounds so...familar? Maybe...older brother?

I kept walking without thinking torwads that voice, not being quite. well not even noticing that i was walking. .' feels smart As I got closer hideing behind a rock I saw... at the most 20 men bringing in horses and bagages into the same place where me and akiko would be right now if I didn't change my mind. Wait that cavehideout is Mine! and Akiko's. .' those must be Bakura's men...but that voice...uh oh well maybe I should leave suprised that they didn't find me yet...Bakura needs to get new men.

"Who are You?" shit spoke to soon.I turned around a thief around 20...and very ugly. eww he was staring at me.OMR (oh my Ra) I felt someone touching me! (me: slaps perverted people with ham bone) Two guys grabbed my arms so I couldn't move. shit i couldn't even call for Fang! (me: Chirone's Wolf, pure black, stronge, female and she cares about chirone as if see were her pup! . but she have been out hunting so far...hey why did you think she was calling Wolf's Mage) "let go of me!" but when I screamed all they did was hold tighter.

Bakura pov...

I walked around the cave was perfect! just the right size!' Whats this...something caught my eye... A DR and WM were neatly carved into the wall and next to them was a dragon and wolf picture. Hmmm...the dragon rider and Wolf's Mage...well my hideout now. he said smirking. Then I heard someone behind me, turning around I saw...Jonny and Fred carring a girl around 17.

YAY! another story! happy dancce

Bakura: hahahaha FLAME HER AND TELL HER IT SUCKS!

akiko: Smacks bakura

bakura: OWWWW

Akiko: if you flame her you will pay flames apper around her MWAHAHAHAHA

me: rolls eyes How many times do i have to tell you! No cake frosting!


	3. Poles

oh k...the third chapter and only akiko reviews if I dont get some more I am not gonna continue! and I will only send them to my dear LITTLE sister all the way in Mass! so then none of you can read it.

Bakura: don't reveiw! she'll leave us all alone and never try to atemped to write stories again!

Me: your not getting any of the Double chocolate cake I made Bakura cause your being mean!

Bakura:...

Me: that shut him up

Bakura:...Cake?

DING!

Me: its done!

Me: takes cake out of oven now it need to cool off! XD

Akiko: CAKE! apears out of no wear

me: Um...heres the next chapter! trying to stop akiko

Bakura: presses butten and cage falls around akiko so she can't get out

Akiko: NOOOOOOOO!

Me and Bakura: on with the story

Two Thieves

Chapter 3 - Polls

Chirone's Pov...

"What do you WANT" screamed the white hair freak. He was standing in the shadows so I couldn't see his face but it was the voice I heard before! The dark shadows that surrounded the person disappered and in it's place apeared...Bakura! (me: if you didn't see that coming...well I feel really bad for you!) I've never met him before but after seeing signs and posters well mosty wanted signs of him. then...I gasp! He looked pissed! Like he wanted to kill me...what did I do... I wasn't in uniform..I looked like a regular 17 year old girl...well women.

"Sir, this girl was spying on the camp!" 'Stupid mother fucking assholes' was the only thing that kept going through my head I wanted to kill them...I would never admit it but it was my fought that I was captured. I looked at the floor of the cave so no one saw how pissed I was at that moment. But Bakura had other plans. He walked over to me and put his thumb under my chin making me look at him. "my-my what a beauty we have here well sence you two found her you two my have her." bakura said in a sly voice. HE DIDN'T. Chirone's blood boiled she wanted to see bakura on the ground drownding in his own pool of blood! I pulled my chin away but before I did I spit in to the Assholes face. But then I regreted that. I felt Lightning pain in my cheek. HE SLAPPED ME!

"Don't you ever do that again!" he screamed into my face. If I could have any wish right now it would for him to burn and then say hi to Anubus! The I tasted BLOOD! my lip was bleeding. The the thief to my left said "Um...Sir, Is she still ours?" Bakura then said "yea Take the wench out of my sight. " YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" oop's did I say that aloud? "look's Like our new pet needs to learn some manners!" the dumbass thef to my right said. And before I could stop myself I screamed at the top of my lungs "watch when DRAGON RIDER comes you will DIEEEE!"

But all that did was spark Bakura's attenchen and made him smirk. He then said in a deadly voice " so you no the Dragon Rider and Wolf's Mage?" "Who?" I asked him back. I may as well keep him busy while waiting. (me: Takes out ham bone Stupid preverts) "You just said when dragon rider comes we will die so you must no Him" Bakura asked boy did I love messing with his mind. "She must be his woman!" one of the damn thieves said. "must be" the other ass said.

"WELL ARE YOU!" Bakura screamed in my face...again. "Well, I can say truthfully that I dont and has ever went out with any of them" I said keeping my cool. "SHe's playing mind trick's B." Bevus said. "stupid slut" Butthead had to chim in. "well I have an Idea'" Bakura said still smirking. I gasp " you guys really have brains!" SMACK! I cant ever keep my mouth shut...Akiko was right...AGAIN! "As I was saying, We should tye her up and wait for her two lovers to come save her...then kill them and I will be the best thief in Egypt again!"

The next thing I new I was tied to a poll...LIKE A DOG! "Mumblestupiddamn

motherfunckingthievesmumble" I said under my breath. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" I heard Bakura yell. 'damn he had good hearing...'AKIKO WERE ARE YOU!'

Me: i was tied to...a poll!

Bakura: you got slapped...two times laughting

Me:Grrrrrrrrrr thats it NO CAKE!

Bakura: but?

me: oh I have to put the frosting on in...were did I puit it...?

me: AKIKO! looks at akiko in the cage...she had it!

Bakura:but...the cage how?

Akiko: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA REVEIW! OR DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me; not again!


	4. Bakura's thoughts

Hello again peoples! Or is that persons...well anyway... no one besides akiko has reviewed which I don't feel love...

Bakura: because you aren't!

Me: asshole

Bakura: Bitch

Akiko: JUST SHUT UP!

Me: ...BAKURA! Why is she chained to the wall!

Bakura: because she tried to take the last of the cake...

Me: ...IT'S GONE! I just made that cake!

Akiko: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: ...I wonder if theirs more chains?

Bakura: O.O BOW! Bow before my humans!

Me: ... 'runs'

Bakura: 'chases me'

Akiko: Remember me SETO Chirone doesn't own Yu-gi-oh...But if she did she would give me Seto!

Two Thieves

Chapter 4- ...Bakura's thoughts

_The next thing I new I was tied to a poll...LIKE A DOG! "Mumblestupiddamn_

_Motherfunckingthievesmumble" I said under my breath. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" I heard Bakura yell. 'Damn he had good hearing...'AKIKO WERE ARE YOU!'_

Normal Pov…

As Chirone sat there tied to a pole, the 20 thieves sat around the campfire talking. "What are we gonna do with her if they don't come?" One of the thieves asked. "Well, we could either have some fun or sell her as a slave" A thieves with sandy blonde hair said with a twisted smile. Bakura's head snapped when he said that. ' Why do I feel as if I have to protect that wench…she's the Wolf's Mage and Dragon Rider! But she does look a lot like…no she can't be!' Bakura kept fighting with himself. Until he heard footsteps he turned around and then felt pain on his cheekbone. Someone threw a dagger it hit Bakura and It landed right next to the wench setting her free.

Me: sorry that this was so short!

Bakura: Mumbling (is attached to the wall with chains)

Akiko: Haha, how do you like it!

Me: well Its so short because I am gonna also write to more chapters to day for my other stories!

Akiko: YAY!


	5. Cut free

Oh, k sorry I haven't updated in a while! FanFiction banned me till today! It all started with a letter also has a chapter up!

Bakura: why, no ones reviewing?

Me: Akiko is!

Akiko: Yeah!

Bakura: only because she's your sister

Me: Shut up Bakura

Akiko: unless you want to be chained up again! : )

Bakura: O.O

Me: on with the story

Bakura: Chirone does not own Y-u-gi-oh if she did I would surely commit suicide!

Two Thieves

Chapter 5 – Truth appears

_Bakura kept fighting with himself. Until he heard footsteps he turned around and then felt pain on his cheekbone. Someone threw a dagger it hit Bakura and It landed right next to the wench setting her free._

Normal Pov… 

The Dragon dagger hit the ropes in the perfect spot, setting Chirone free. (Me: it's called a dragon dagger because the staff is shaped like a dragon and the sharp part is its tail) Chirone jumped up and started to look for her best friend Dragon Rider. "WHAT THE HELL!" Bakura scream standing up. His men started to grab their weapons.

Then a figure jumped down from the top of the cave were she was hiding. No one could see it's face because of the dark shadows that surrounded it. As this person walked closer the shadows started to disappear. (Ra had set about an hour ago, Chirone had been waiting for her friend along time.) As she came even closer the wind picked up blowing then long blonde hair in front of its face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Bakura screamed pulling out his sword. "Could that be the Dragon Rider?" One of his men said to another thief. "But it can't be It's a girl!"

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well look at her!" the one who said that had…a very perverted look on his face. Then the Figure said "eh em" and threw the dagger hitting the girl straight in the heart killing him instantly. Bakura then screamed "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" If looks could kill the figure would be dead by now. Then She started to walk closer not scared of Bakura at all. "Let me guess you must be Bakura." The wind stopped and everyone saw that the figure was…

That's all for now, see you later! :) mwhahahahahahahah!

Bakura: that's it!

Me: I thought you wanted me to stop writing this story Bakura.

Bakura: I do…I just don't want to…have to listen to the bitch over there talking _looks at Akiko_

Akiko: that's it! _Takes out chains _You going back on the wall!

Bakura: O.O STUPID MORTAL! _RUNS_ You Have to take my powers didn't you!

Me: YEP : ) See you later I might update later today!


	6. truth appears

Wow…my sixth chapter…. Only two people reviewed…. Akiko and Jubilee Wondergal and Virgo Thank you two SOOOOOO much. I don't care about reviews anymore…. I am just gonna get my chapters out every Friday for my two fans.

Bakura: -tied to wall- GET ME DOWN FROM HERE MORTAL AND GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS!

Akiko: No

Me: I am so bored…

Bakura: wait till I get down there!

Akiko: If you ever:P

Me: bored, bored, bored, bored, bored ……..-evil smirk-

Bakura: DAMN MORTALS!

ME: -presses button that frees Bakura-

Bakura: Finally! -chases Akiko-

Akiko: O.O –runs-

Bakura: Chirone doesn't own Yu-gi-oh , but if she did she would give me Akiko!

Me: NO I WOOULDN'T YOU PERV! She isn't even in Yu-gi-oh!

Akiko: O.O o.O 

Two Thieves

Chapter 6 – Truth appears

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" If looks could kill the figure would be dead by now. Then She started to walk closer not scared of Bakura at all. "Let me guess you must be Bakura." The wind stopped and everyone saw that the figure was…_

Normal Pov…

"AKIKO! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Chione Screamed as she walked over to her best friend. "Well if you haven't gotten Caught!" she yelled back before handing Chione her sword and daggers. Bakura and his now 19 men stood there not believing what they were seeing. "Wait your…. THE Wolf's Mage? Bakura said his men still lost of words. Chione smiled really evilly. "In the flesh." Chione and Akiko both were keeping there eye's on there leader, the one who had slapped Chione hard across the face. "So Chi, tell me how exactly did this dumbasses capture you?" Akiko wanted to no. "well………I couldn't of fought back or called for Fang ( Chione's caretaker….well the last memory that she could remember was a pure black Wolf taking her in when she had no were to go…..so even now Fang treats her like a baby) because they would if known about me being Wolf's Mage but of course you did a great job at blowing it to bits but I forgive ya!" all akiko did was roll her eyes and look back to Bakura.

"How could two girls be the second and third best thieves in all Egypt?" he asked more himself then them. "Well, first you are wrong were the first and second best in all Egypt and well……you and your men suck!" Chione said rubbing it in his face. Then Bakura snapped back to reality and man did it suck. "YOU KILL ONE OF MY BEST MEN!" He screamed.

Me: O.O wow

Bakura: You KILLED JONNY!

Akiko: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: -laughing-

Bakura: you two suck

Me: shut up

Akiko: At least my powers weren't drained!

Bakura: AHHH –starts chasing akiko…again-

Me: and I just got you two to stop fighting

Akiko: -runs-


	7. Trapped

Hello! Here I am again :) I am gonna put two chapters up so please don't yell at me because I didn't update yesterday! 

Bakura: just flame her and get it over with!

Akiko::hit's Bakura:

Bakura: BITCH::grabs Akiko and throws her it to cage

Akiko: NOOOOOOO

Me: do you guys ever stop!

Two Thieves 

Chapter 7 – Trapped

"_How could two girls be the second and third best thieves in all Egypt?" he asked more himself then them. "Well, first you are wrong were the first and second best in all Egypt and well…you and your men suck!" Chione said rubbing it in his face. Then Bakura snapped back to reality and man did it suck. "YOU KILL ONE OF MY BEST MEN!" He screamed._

Normal Pov… 

Akiko and Chirone held up there swords as Bakura drew closer, his men were no were to be seen! Of course they weren't paying attention to them. Bakura was getting really close to them with his rattle-tail…(his sword's name he had the nickname of The Rattlesnake because he is very dangerous and yet he can be loud and quite!) Akiko then said, "what do you want Bakura, we didn't do anything to you, you are the ones who invaded our lands!" Chirone was the only one who could tell that her best friend was a little scared…. She lost the hyper-ness in her voice.

All Bakura did was laugh…. It was 20 against 2 (19 not counting Bakura) there was know way they could win! That laugh sent chills up Chi's spin…It sounded familiar yet so cold…. Depressing. Chirone snapped back when she heard Akiko pulled out one of her many daggers and said "one more step and you'll get to meet Osiris (Osiris-Egyptian god of the underworld) earlier then you think" Chirone was stunned how brave Bakura was…. Everyone knows in Egypt Dragon Rider was the best…. Dagger thrower. Of course now that people now that they found out that they were girls…. Well women.

Bakura's grin only grew when she said that, " I don't think that would be a good Idea…. You see I don't think my men would like that" just then all 19 of his men were around the to girls blocking all exists! There was no were to run…they were trapped!

Me: there you go!

Akiko: are you gonna update again?

Bakura: YEA! You said that you were gonna update twice today!

Me: um……I will…..Later::runs:

Akiko: Chirone!

Bakura: GET HER!

Akiko and Bakura::RUNS after me:

Me: AHHHHH!


	8. saved again

Me: sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please don't be mad…

Bakura: your back?

Me: you seem happy (sarcastic)

Bakura:……

Me: Bakura were is akiko?

Bakura:……

Me: were is she!

Akiko: -tied and gagged in a corner dieing-

Me: BAKURA!

Bakura: wha?

Me: -unties Akiko-

Me: that's it you are dead Bakura!

Bakura: O.O

Akiko: -is healing-

Me: -chases after the running Bakura-

Two Thieves

Chapter 8 - Friend appears

_Bakura's grin only grew when she said that, " I don't think that would be a good Idea…. You see I don't think my men would like that" just then all 19 of his men were around the to girls blocking all exists! There was no were to run…they were trapped!_

Normal Pov…

"Your not going anywhere the title or best thief will me mine again!" Bakura's laugh was heard throughout the night sky. Akiko bit her lip; she had no plan about what to do… Chione stood next to her friend glaring at all of them. " So that's what you want, a title that means nothing!" Chirone was mad…. How could she think that he was her…. Brother! "You think killing us is gonna help! You will still always be third bes-!" Chirone was cut off be the pissed off Bakura, "SHUT UP!" he screamed making Akiko, who wasn't paying attention and thinking of a plan, jump.

Chirone was silenced but still was mad, glaring at Bakura she looked over at her best friend hoping that she had a plan. But Akiko had nothing. She was stumped…. 20 against 2 how were they gonna pull this off. Bakura's men closed are the two frightened girls. Neither of them showed their fear, they looked right at Bakura's long blade. RIGHT when his blade was about two feet from Chirone's neck something jumped from the shadows and knocked the sword from his hand.

Me: there you go

Akiko: were am I? What Happened?

Me: Bakura –points to Bakura who is tied up and thrown in corner- tied you up and left you there to die…

Akiko:………


	9. new plan

Oh k I am so happy that some people are reviewing this story!

Akiko: where's Bakura?

Me; I don't know he said he was going out with friends….

Akiko: and you didn't stop him?

Me: y should I?

Akiko: I don't know…..

Bakura; just walked in what's up

Akiko Nothing!

Me/

Bakura: oookkk

Akiko: On with the chapter!

Two Thieves

Chapter 9 – Dragons and wolfs

_RIGHT when his blade was about two feet from Chirone's neck something jumped from the shadows and knocked the sword from his hand._

Normal Pov…

The sword landed about 2 feet away from Bakura. It may have knocked the sword away from Chirone and Akiko but it didn't stop there it jumped on other thief and bit its neck so he died instantly. "FANG!" screamed Chirone when she saw her savor. The wolf looked up blood covering its muzzle. Her tail started to wag. The pure black wolf started to walk over to the pup that she has talking care of for the last couple of years. "GAHHH, KILL THEM AND THAT BLASTED BEAST." Bakura's now 18 men started to run towards them swords held high over their heads!

"HOLD IT" Akiko screamed, the master of the tricks was back, she had a plan. Bakura saw that something was up and signaled his men to stop. "What any last words before you die?" as Bakura said that Fang started to growl and bared her fangs. She didn't like the tone he was talking with her second pup. But Bakura didn't even flinch. "Well listen Bakura, me nor Chirone with bow to you so you want to kill us, but as you know thieves travel in packs" Chirone figured out was her friends plan was and went along…the surprised looked on Bakura's face made her want to burst out laughing.

Bakura's Pov….

Damn it! I thought I had them! It was 20 I mean 19 against 2 little girls and a bitch (meaning Fang)…..wait they must be bluffing…..in _Ra's times_ (a handout/newspaper…..I don't know if they had those but bare with me -.-') it said that Dragon Rider and Wolf's Mage said one time after taking the jewel of light and dark from the temple of Gela they said they needed no help and liked to work alone…..so this must be a bluff….."Ha very funny Dragon Rider but I heard you said you two liked to work alone!"

Normal Pov... Again!

Akiko took a step back…he was right…Chirone then said "well yea that's true well don't like working with humans, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends with wolfs or should I say dragons."

Me: that's all for now folks!

Bakura: what's up with akiko?

Me: I don't know…

Akiko: starting in to space

Bakura: pokes her with stick

Akiko: doesn't notice

Me: Akiko!

Akiko: still doesn't notice

Me: well Bakura and me have to find a way to wake up akiko and bring her back form La-La land

Bakura: La-La Land?

Me: -.-'


End file.
